Starfall Pokemon Academy
by iJon5880
Summary: my first series about the adventures of the students of the academy


Chapter 1

Enter the Academy

The mid summer sun blazed with heat as an amazing ferry with blue and red stripes and huge mass docked at the small island of Starfall, the most pokemon filled island in the world , here were the grounds of Pokemon Academy.

Once the ferry docked the children and teenagers flowed out like pudding, all chatting and stuff , one of the last people to leave the boat was a brown haired kid around twelve with a Totodile on his shoulder. " Well Totodile here we are, the starfall pokemon academy_, god I never thought it would be this big_". It was true the academy was amazing with huge pillars and the building itself looked giant, it looked like a cross of both a castle and an ultra high-tech media center_ . _" Hey Jon, did you realize that Lil' cargo ship just leaving" said the totodile who talked with an Italian accent. ' Ya what about it"? " Well I thought I had saw_due _people get out of it". "It was probably your imagination" Jon replied. " Hey Jon" he heard in whispering tone. "Huh, was that you totodile"? "No you IDIOT it's Kurt". "And Olivia too" he heard in a girl's voice. Jon turned around and then saw his best friend and his little sister. Kurt had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a slight Italian accent, he was 13 and was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. His sister, Olivia had brown curly hair and no accent, she was 10 and wearing a purple tank top and shorts. Both of them looked very dirty and tired. " Yo, what are you doing here, I thought your dad s-" "don 't talk about him" Kurt cut Jon off.

This year Kurt had won the Sicily(where our heroes hail from) pokemon battle championships and had been told to go to pokemon academy, however his dad, the mafia boss ( read more about it in the characters page) had said NO because it would attract attention. "How'd you get here"? "That cargo boat that just left" Olivia said.

Totodile gave Jon a toothy grin. Than A message from a large intercom blasted out.

Attention all First Time STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE ARENA AT ONCE FOR YOUR ENTRANCE EXAMS

" All right lets rush over" and many other similar things were said as the freshman's entered the building. Meanwhile Olivia ran off to the secretary to have permission to live here because she was to young to be a student.

Meanwhile at the battle arena the new students eagerly awaited Principal Poke's speech. " Welcome to you all, welcome to this wonderful academy of pokemon after you finsh these exams,written and battle, you will be assigned your rank, dorm and schedule, good luck to you all... _good luck_. Jon was flying with his written test. "Oh my god, what are the evolved forms of Eevee, so easy, they call this a test, oh my god thats a question"etc. "Glad you like it" groaned Kurt who was struggling to the max.

But eventually after hours and hours it ended, now it was time for the battle exam.

First up was boy called Edward Wu vs a kid called Mike Roy.

"Go gabite" called Edward. "Ah, herow Edward" the dragon pokemon said in a chinese accent. "Go, Shellgon" yelled Mike as he tossed his red and white pokeball to the nice academy asphalt, and in an amazing flash of white light a Shellgon popped out.

" Oh, wow!". "Its dragon vs dragon". Shellgon had great defence but Gabite was faster and stronger , plus the fact that dragon moves were super effective on dragons this could be a quick match. " **Gabite dragon rush**"! The shark like dragon obeyed on command ricocheting at high speeds in a high power dragon attack. It was so fast shellgon couldnt do a thing and then WHAM! It was knocked to the ground. " Winner Edward Wu shouted the umpire" the crowd broke out in cheer. Jon was in total awe, he had never seen that fast of a battle. "Ya , that was awesome woo-hoo"! Kurt was cheering like a maniac." I hope I never have to battle him" Jon said. "Ya me neither". Next up was Kurt using the skills he gained from winning the championship he demolished his opponent and made it stylish too. Battle after battle passed and then finally it was Jon's turn, however he had no one to battle.

In the staff room

"Who should battle the kid" said the principal. " Lets have a survivor style vote". "OK I love survivor". Muffled responses are heard in the background. After all the teachers placed their votes the picking began. The verdict was 32-Prof. Crowler and 1-Prof. Celina ( betcha can guess who voted her). " I really hate you people".

At the battle arena

A man in a blue suit walked into the ring, he had blond page boy and frankly he looked pretty gay. " I will be your opponent" said Crowler. " But you look so gay".

"AARGH thats it kid, I was gonna go easy on you but now im unleashing my full fury, I am professor Crowler call me gay and die!" Then the professor threw the ball in the ring like a pussy and unleashed his Metang.

"Go, Totodile" Jon threw the pokeball and out popped the awesome little crocodile. " Let the battle,...BEGIN!" " **Totodile, use water gun**". "Approvazione". The water charged in his mouth and then totodile let loose a blast of water. Metang was hit in the arm. " **Metang use Flash Cannon**" energy swirled around metang's arm and flash cannon began to charge up. " Totodile, we gotta act fast, quick lets run in forwards for a close up hit". Jon was faster than totodile so he picked the little blue croc up and ran towards Metang . " **Now use super close range Aqua Jet". **Engulfed in water the little pokemon at super close range bashed into the steel type at extreme speeds, but it was too late Metang had unleashed the ultra powerful flash cannon just when totodile had impacted . Because he was so close Jon was engulfed by the blast as well and he and totodile both collapsed to the ground badly injured. " **Thats enough Crowler**" called the principal and that was the last Jon saw before he went blank.

Infirmary 2 hours later

Jon slowly woke up in the nice hospital bed as his eyes slowly flicked open. In front of him was Kurt, the nurse and the principal. " Good job boys" said principal Poke " you two will both be in room 17 of rayquaza green the 2nd out of 5 ranks here at the academy you will get your school clothes later, here are your schedules your dorm is near the forest, when you feel better you can go check it out, but for now rest child,...rest.

1 hour later at the Rayquaza green's dorm

After thanking the nurse the boys had rushed over here as quick as possible. " Here it is room 17" said Kurt when he arrived. Slowly they opened the door. Inside was a spiky black haired Chinese kid " Hi i'm Edward Wu I transferred from china" . "Yeah you're battle was amazing". "Thanks". Then the boys saw a familiar little girl eating Kurt's snacks. "Olivia what are you doing here"! Jon could heret hem fighting in the background but all he could think of was this amazing first day at Starfall Pokemon Academy.

due means two in italian Approvazione means Ok in italian


End file.
